El verdadero silencio
by Micalex
Summary: Sakuno verá como cambia su vida en el simple viaje en uno de sus campeonatos de tennis. Ryosaku.


Bueno, aquí les traigo un oneshoot de Tennis no Ojhisama; es un ryosaku. Se me ocurrió la idea como a la media noche, comprendan a esta autora media loquilla XD. Los dejo con este fic, dejen muchos reviews, sean buenos o malos. Espero que les guste.

Mical-rose-star.

**El verdadero silencio.**

Ya no soporto más esta situación, todo se desplomo como si nunca hubiera existido. Mi sueño, mi príncipe, se ha ido. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no logré reaccionar; yo aquí postrada en una cama, y él… ¿y él? Ya no se porque me lo pregunto. Debe estar con mejores personas, con personas valiosas, no como yo, claro que no. Miro una foto que nos sacamos en secundaria, seguías siendo frío conmigo ¿recuerdas? Tu llegaste a ser el capitán del equipo de tenis; yo, solo una tenista más en la lista de titulares. Siempre me criticabas que golpeaba mal la pelota, y que nunca sabría hacerlo bien; pero mirar tus hermosos ojos me hacía seguir soñando, no escuchando a la realidad. Seguía usando mis trenzas largas, movidas por el viento, y mi actitud tímida. Siempre fui la chica tranquila y tímida, nada más; no podía encajar en tu mundo. Siempre preferiste ganar a solo jugar, no había más afán para ti que el tenis; todo era el tenis, lo demás… no importaba. Tomoka seguía gritándome cada vez que mi príncipe ganaba un game, siempre me dejaba los oídos adoloridos; igual que todas las porristas. Ryoma era el chico frío y guapo de la clase, todas las chicas suspiraban por él, incluyéndome. Pero siempre traté de ver la realidad, solo era un sueño; un dulce sueño del cual nunca quise despertar.

Recuerdo que un día me caí en una practica, siempre fui muy torpe, pero esa vez fue distinto; unas chicas me habían empujado sin importar el daño. Sollocé calladamente, para que nadie lo notara; pero tu si lo notaste. Corriste desde tu cancha de práctica y fuiste a ayudarme ¿por qué lo hiciste? Me tomaste en brazos y me llevaste a la enfermería, debí haberme desmayado porque no recuerdo nada después de eso. Sentí como alguien me hablaba y lentamente abrí los ojos; era él, el dueño de mis pensamientos, ahí sentado junto a mí en la enfermería. Se veía preocupado, pero aún así le dedique una de mis sonrisas, con la cual, el se alivió rápidamente. No había nadie en la enfermería mas que nosotros dos, solos; separados del exterior. Él se fue acercando a mí lentamente, con lo que me sonroje al instante. Me cautivaba con su mirada ¿por qué tenías que mirarme de esa manera? Tus ojos me hipnotizaban, me hacían creer que en el fondo, tú me querías. Pero no tardaste en terminar la espera y me besaste; fue un beso corto, pero nunca me había sentido tan feliz, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Mi príncipe, siempre lo fuiste. Pero no duró lo suficiente, la enfermera llegó y le pidió a Ryoma irse; yo no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Fue lo último que logré ver antes de caer dormida otra vez.

Desperté horas después en mi casa, mis padres habían ido a buscarme un rato después de haberme dormido; estaban muy preocupados por mi salud. Yo asentía todo lo que me decían y así logre convencerlos de que todo estaba bien, pero no fue fácil. Mi abuela llegó un rato después de que mis padres salieron de mi habitación, como siempre, estaba de muy buen humor, para mi suerte, ya que no tenía ánimos ni para contradecirla. Me habló algo acerca de un torneo nacional, en el cual debían participar dos titulares (uno femenino y uno masculino) representando a la escuela. Me dijo que yo; Ryuzaki Sakuno, representaría al club femenino en la competencia, aunque no entendía la razón; yo no era muy buena jugadora, y habían muchas mejores representantes que yo. Pero lo importante no era eso; sino mi acompañante. El representante masculino era nada menos que ¡Echizen Ryoma, mi soñado príncipe. Con solo oír eso, mi corazón se alegro enormemente, sentía una felicidad incontrolable, iría a un torneo nacional, y junto a mi Ryoma; nada podía estar mejor, para mí.

En unos días me recupere totalmente, la caída solo había causado una lesión en mi tobillo izquierdo, nada grave por lo demás. Regrese a la escuela después de solo unos días de reposo, ya me sentía totalmente recuperada. Todos en el salón corrieron a saludarme y a felicitarme por mi pronta recuperación, pero la mirada que yo esperaba no llegó; se quedo sentado mirando el horizonte, como si nunca hubiera existido mi llegada. Aunque me desilusione en el momento, no me desesperé; quizás quería darme ánimos después de la clase; eso debía ser. Todos lentamente regresaron a sus asientos y comenzaron la clase. El día transcurrió lento; en cada descanso esperaba un saludo de Ryoma, hasta una simple mirada suya me bastaba, pero nunca llegó. El día pasó y nada ocurrió. Él no me había recordado en lo más mínimo. Corrí en dirección a mi casa sin mirar atrás, debía estar sola, me sentía fatal. Abrí la puerta fuertemente y subí a mi cuarto; me tiré en mi cama y comencé a llorar; nadie podía evitármelo, ni siquiera el dueño de mi corazón. Me tranquilice después de un rato; me lave la cara y me dirigí al teléfono; le pediría a mi abuela que me sacara del campeonato; no quería ver a Ryoma otra vez, no por el momento. Pero no hubo caso, mi abuela se negó rotundamente, no había marcha atrás, debía ir con él, aunque no quisiera. Pero entonces escuche que llamaban a la puerta, no tenía ánimos de abrirla en lo más mínimo, pero no había nadie más en mi casa a excepción de mí; baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la entrada, fuera quien fuera, lo echaría a volar de inmediato; no quería recibir a nadie. Pero antes de comenzar a hablar un lindo ramo de flores me esperaba en la puerta, y ahí, sosteniéndolas, la última persona que esperaba encontrarme en ese momento. Me miró extrañado, me entrego las flores y me pregunto si podría pasar; yo solo asentí. Le ofrecí una taza de te con un pedazo de pastel que había hecho mi abuela; y el acepto calladamente, como siempre. Después de sentarnos a comer, me pidió disculpas… ¿Ryoma Echizen pidiendo disculpas? Quién se lo hubiera imaginado. Ahí, con su mirada conquistadora y el ramo, me pidió que lo disculpara por haberse portado así conmigo en la escuela. Fueron las disculpas más lindas que hubiera oído hasta entonces; quede impresionada y solo asentí con la cabeza, claro que lo perdonaría. Sonrió; algo muy raro en él. Se levanto de la silla y se despidió, me dijo que debía ir a jugar unos partidos con algunos amigos, y que ya estaba retrasado; yo no quise retrasarlo más y lo despedí en la distancia, viéndolo cerrar la puerta y saliendo de mi casa. Cuando reaccione me dirigí a la ventana, lo vi alejándose cada vez más de mi casa y de mí; pero… ¿yo estaba feliz? Claro que si.

Pasó una semana y ya debíamos irnos al torneo; toda la escuela estaba alborotada por el hecho. Era la noticia de la semana. Todos corrieron a despedirse de nosotros; antes de tomar el bus para ir al aeropuerto. Tantas despedidas me sofocaban.

- Cuando a mi príncipe Ryoma, Sakuno. Que no se enferme ni nada… o sino… - amenazó Tomoka, saltando de un lado para otro, dejándome casi sorda a los primeros segundos. Después de calmarse un poco, me abrazó y se despidió tranquilamente (algo raro en ella).

- Sakuno, debes cuidarte mucho; sabes que aunque sea la entrenadora no podré acompañarlos, así que todo esta en sus manos, mucha suerte en el torneo… - dijo mi abuela muy preocupada; se despidió felizmente y me dio una pequeña bolsa con pastelillos que ella misma había preparada para mí, y Ryoma-kun.

- Debes cuidarte o'chibi; en especial a tu acompañante; sabes que tú debes defenderla y no te atrevas a hacer unas de tus actitudes ni tonteras; o ya te las veras conmigo: ¡nadie hace sufrir a una chica y queda intacto! – le gritó Momo-sempai a Ryoma; parecía bastante enfadado con mi príncipe. Lo único que logro hacer Ryoma-kun fue taparse el rostro con su gorra: ya estaba bastante avergonzado con lo anteriormente dicho. Solo asintió.

Todos se despidieron alegremente, hasta que logramos subir al bus. Tantas despedidas sofocaban. Pero en la escuela solo quedaban Momo-sempai y Kaidoh-sempai; los demás titulares ya se habían ido de la escuela, por lo que el grupo se había achicado bastante. Cada vez que los recordaba bajaba su mirada; él todavía extrañaba las innumerables vueltas alrededor de la cancha (castigo de Tezuka-sempai), las locuras de Kikumaru-sempai (como la sorpresa de navidad que le hicieron a Ryoma el año anterior, en su cumpleaños) y hasta el asqueroso jugo de Inui-sempai; muchos recuerdos inundaban la mente de Ryoma-kun; demasiados para alguien normal. Pero, ¿él era normal? Claro que no. Llegamos al aeropuerto en poco tiempo; debíamos tomar el siguiente avión con destino a Tokio, donde seria el torneo. Pero para ese viaje, todavía nos sobraba media hora antes de abordar; por lo que nos sentamos en unos asientos cercanos. Él estaba más callado que de costumbre; siempre fue reservado y serio, pero ahora me sentía extraña; algo diferente era la causa de su comportamiento. Yo no me atrevía a hablarle, ¿tenía miedo? Si, tenía miedo de perderlo, pero ¿perder que? Si no somos nada, ni siquiera se si somos amigos, lo único que se es que lo quiero más que a cualquier otra personas en este mundo; pero este silencio me tortura, ya no se que hacer.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos hasta que me dirigió la palabra: me ofreció una Ponta, con lo que me sentí más aliviada; por lo menos seguís siendo el mismo en ese aspecto. Me regalo una y esperamos a que diera la hora de abordar; ya faltaba muy poco de acuerdo a su reloj de pulsera (el cual había sido un regalo mió, por su cumpleaños, que lo usara, significaba mucho para mí… nunca se lo quitaba). Pero el sueño me estaba ganando, por lo que dormite un poco antes de que nos llamaran. Ryoma tuvo que moverme el brazo bastante para que pudiera despertarme completamente, aunque por ello quede bastante mareada, todo me daba vueltas. Tuvo que ayudarme a subir al avión y a sentarme en un lugar apartado, al lado de la ventana; pero el se sentó junto a mi, para cuidarme. Después de unos minutos de haber despegado me quede dormida, no sabía la razón, pero me sentía muy cansada, mis ojos no habían logrado soportar más. Soñé con él, con mi compañero de asiento; no podía dejar de pensar en él, necesitaba saber lo que sentía por mí; la pregunta me torturaba por dentro; debía saber la respuesta. Pero todo estaba muy tranquilo. Poco a poco comencé a desperezarme, debí haber dormido bastante, porque ya estaba atardeciendo cuando logre despertarme completamente. Lo primero que miré fue la ventana, todo se veía tan lindo desde hay. Pero entonces sentí que alguien estaba muy cerca mió; me gire y me di cuenta de que ahí estaba Ryoma, durmiendo tranquilamente apoyado ligeramente hacia mi lado; parecía el príncipe de mis sueños, se veía tan lindo durmiendo, que no quería dejar de mirarlo. Me acerque un poco hacía su rostro, quería verlo de cerca detenidamente; tenía todo el pelo alborotado, se veía tan tranquilo, sin ninguna preocupación, cuando habría deseado estar en su lugar. Lo miré fijamente y cerré un segundo mis ojos, pero cuando los volví a abrir me di cuenta que él no estaba dormido, estaba despierto y mirándome con sus lindos ojos. No pude evitar ponerme más roja que un tomate, y por un impulso me alejé lo bastante, como para que no notara como estaba. Mi corazón estaba más nervioso, que nunca; ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? Tomé valor, y lo miré a la cara, pero entonces me di cuenta de que él también estaba muy sonrojado, mirándome nervioso y con una extraña expresión. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Yo no entendía nada, lo único que logre hacer fue girarme y tratar de volver a dormir, pero con su mirada sobre mí fue bastante difícil; logré volver a conciliar el sueño unas media hora más tarde, ya más tranquila por lo ocurrido. Debía tratar de olvidar el incidente, debía tranquilizarme.

Llegamos horas más tarde a la capital, estaba muy congestionada. La gente corría de un lado para otro; yo solo lograba observar. Ryoma comenzó a caminar sin mucha prisa, por lo que pude ver detalladamente varios lugares por los que pasábamos: florerías, restaurantes, centros comerciales,… todas las tiendas parecían interminables. Luego de recorrer por más de ¾ de hora desde el aeropuerto llegamos al hotel; allí nos esperaba un representante del torneo, para explicarnos todos los detalles. Dejamos las cosas en nuestras habitaciones correspondientes y salimos del hotel junto al hombre. Al día siguiente habría una ceremonia de presentación de los participantes, por lo que Ryoma gruño un poco; no le gustan ese estilo de cosas. Nos llevaron a conocer las canchas, para poder jugar mejor cuando fuera el tiempo; Ryoma se veía tan serio como siempre, ni el reto lo animaba. Ya estaba atardeciendo, el viento comenzó a soplar más fuertemente y los árboles se movían sigilosamente cerca de nosotros. Nos ordenaron regresar al hotel para descansar; la ceremonia sería temprano por la mañana (a las 10:00); debíamos dormir lo más posible antes del hecho. Entre a mi habitación, y me cambie de ropa; me coloque una falda violácea, una polera manga larga con un estampado y unas botas blancas, me acomode mi cabello y baje a la recepción del hotel, pero no había nadie allí. Baje la mirada sin ánimos y me dirigí al ascensor, ¿por qué había bajado con la esperanza de encontrarme con él? Ni siquiera había hablado con él para salir, solo había sido una fuerte corazonada, un impulso de que algo bueno pasaría.

Ya faltaban solo unos cuantos pasos para llegar al ascensor, suspire decepcionada y cerré mis ojos. Pero entonces sentí un leve calor en mi hombro, que poco a poco me hizo sonrojar. Giré mi rostro lentamente y ahí estaba él; vestía un buzo deportivo, unas zapatillas y su típica gorra blanca; pero su mirada era diferente, era más alegre de lo normal, hasta parecía sonreírme. Me miró un segundo y me tomo del brazo jalándome a la salida; no alcancé a reaccionar, por lo que la mayoría de la gente nos miraba extrañados. Me sentía tan feliz de estar a su lado, era el momento que siempre había soñado, y ahí estaba él; junto a mi. Me invito a una Ponta y yo acepte feliz, eso era un lindo detalle. Fuimos a un parque para tomarla tranquilamente. La noche estaba hermosa y las estrellas brillaban más que nunca. Mecía un frío viento, pero al estar a su lado, todo lo malo se desvanecía, lo único que importaba es que él estuviera conmigo. La Ponta estaba fría, sentía como mis dedos se congelaban lentamente; pero entonces otras manos tomaron las mías, quitándome el frío y sonrojándome notoriamente.

- Sakuno, yo… yo… - tartamudeo Ryoma al mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

- Dime Ryoma… - respondí yo, esperando a que Ryoma me dijera lo tan esperado.

- Yo… yo te amo Sakuno Ryuzaki – gritó Ryoma sin darse que yo ya me acercaba a su rostro lentamente, hasta lograr hacer un contacto leve. Mis labios y los suyos fusionados por unos segundos en lo que siempre había soñado; que él me quisiera tanto como yo a él. Nos separamos lentamente y me miró alegremente, hasta me dedicó una sonrisa.

- Ryoma… yo también te amo - le dije a Ryoma casi en un murmullo, antes de que me lanzara a sus brazos. Me sentía tan feliz estando con él, nunca habría logrado imaginar tanta alegría en un mismo momento. Pero un mal presentimiento llegó a mi cabeza - Ryoma, ¿me prometes que nunca me dejarás?- le pregunte muy tristemente.

- Claro que nunca te dejaré – respondió Ryoma mirándome con ternura y sin soltarme.

Yo solo podía sonreír. Pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde y debíamos volver al hotel antes que descubrieran que salimos a estas horas. Me tomó lentamente de la mano y me dirigió hacia el hotel. Las calles estaban muy vacías, no se sentía movilización en esos lugares. Solo éramos Ryoma y yo en ese momento. Pero entonces todo paso muy rápido… sentí como alguien me empujaba hacia la derecha de la calle, con mucha fuerza. Luego, el impacto; sentí como un auto chocaba con una persona, pero la luz me encandilaba, tuve que acercarme lentamente; pero entonces sentí como no podía mover mis piernas, no respondían, y me di cuenta de que había recibido parte del impacto del choque en mis piernas, y ya no respondían a mi mandato. Me arrastre lentamente hacia el choque principal, debía observar a quién estaba allí tirado en el suelo. Poco a poco logré captar la última imagen que hubiera podido imaginar; hay tirado estaba Ryoma, con su cabeza bañada en sangre y con cuerpo sin reacción. Me acomode a su lado y lo llame, pero no respondía; grite y grite su nombre a los cuatro vientos, pero parecía estar inconciente. El dolor y el sueño me ganó, no pude mantenerme despierta mucho tiempo después del accidente. Lo último que logré escuchar fue una ambulancia acercándose al lugar, aunque yo, ya no la escuchaba muy atenta, hasta ya no escucharla más.

Desperté unos días después del choque, en un hospital de la capital. Al lado de mi cama se encontraba muy abuela y mi madre, se habían quedado a cuidarme todo este tiempo. Las miré tranquilamente. Quería moverme para poder saludarlas, pero mis piernas no respondieron, lo intente muchas veces, pero nunca funciono. Mi abuela se acerco con lágrimas en los ojos y me dijo que había quedado inválida por el choque, el efecto solo había repercutido mis piernas, pero ya no podría volver a utilizarlas. Yo solo comencé a llorar amargamente, ya no podría jugar tenis, mi sueño se había desplomado. Mi madre solo me abrazaba, y me hablaba tiernamente, pero yo tenía otra preocupación; ¿Cómo estaba Ryoma? Ellas no quisieron responderme, aunque insistí muchas veces; pero la única respuesta que logré obtener fue un enorme silencio, un silencio hostigador.

Ya han pasado más de 7 años desde el accidente, y nunca más he vuelto a ver a Ryoma; mi madre solo evade el tema, pero nunca ha querido responderme. Quizás siguió jugando pero no quieren que lo vea, aunque con lo mal que estoy, no creo que quisiera verme. Todavía guardo la última foto que me saqué con mi príncipe, tan callado y misterioso, con sus hermosos ojos que me cautivaban. Mi abuela me ha dicho que lo olvide, pero nunca lo haré; esperare por el hasta que regrese, él me lo prometió, nunca me dejaría. Ahora veo como las primeras gotas de lluvia mojan mi ventana, la cual lentamente comienza a opacarse en el silencio de la intriga, esperando que este sea el día, en que vuelva a ver a mí príncipe.


End file.
